


When Bloodlines are Tested

by britta885



Series: Bonding Time with a Galra Mom [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Obligatory fic about Keith and his mom, Post Season 5, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britta885/pseuds/britta885
Summary: Taking place after the events of Season 5, Keith reacts to meeting his mother and the consequences that she brings.(Obligatory fanfic about Keith and his mom after meeting once again.)





	When Bloodlines are Tested

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this after much debate. Season 6 is coming and is probably gonna blow holes in this fic but I don't care, I still wanted to post it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How were you able to use it?”

  


The thought had been bothering him for a while, ever present in the back of his mind, while being captured and flying away from giant laser beams. Now he could finally resolve it, find out why this Galra woman could transform his Blade.

  


“Because it used to be mine, before I gave it to your father.” 

  


Shock was the first thing to come to mind when Keith heard this words, making the connections in his mind of what it meant. 

  


“You’re my …?”

“Yes.”

  


This was his mother, he had found her. He had thought about her in the past—  what she would be like, was she nice, was she pretty, did she love him— but actually meeting her and how to go was not something he had ever thought would happen. He had always assumed that he would never find out what happened to her or his father, would always be searching and looking but never find the truth. 

The universe had been cruel to him, why should he think any differently— this was part of the reason why he left the team, things got bad and he knew it would be better to leave them before they left him. 

  


Thoughts swirled around his mind, unsure of what to do, should he hug her, should he slap her, but what he decided to do was turn away from her and return to the pilot seat. 

“Keith…” she started, but he cut her off.

“I just… need some time to process,” he said slowly, still processing and hoped that she would respect that this was a lot for him.

“I understand,” she replied, sitting down in the back of the cruiser instead of the front, by him.

They traveled in silence to the extraction point, a few planets over from the base. During the time it took them, Keith thought back to the conversation he had with Kolivan before the start of the mission. 

_ “... You cannot allow emotions to cloud your judgement.”  _

Kolivan knew, he knew that Krolia was his mother and had warned him not to do anything that would compromise the mission. 

How had Kolivan know? Or did he just know Keith well enough now that he could assume that he would do something like that, try to save someone and risk his life and the mission for it?

Well, at least now he knew where he got it from, and she was sitting arms distance behind him.

What did he get from her? Keith wondered, filing it away to be processed later. Right now, he need to figure out how he felt towards her.

When they reached the extraction point, they board a larger ship and went back to the Blades’ base, still in silence, Keith having placed his mask back on. He did his best to remain neutral toward Krolia, sitting on the same row of seats as her, but not close enough for her to reach and touch him.

Once back at the base, Krolia did reach out and stop him from immediately returning to his room. 

“Please, can I tell you why I did what I did?” She held his wrist in her hand, putting them both in awkward positions, Krolia still somewhat seated, and Keith already up and moving away. He turned to look at her, and saw pleading feeling in her eyes, a sense of fear and hope intermixed. 

“Tomorrow,” he said, feeling her grip on his wrist loosen but not taking his hand away. 

“I need more time to process.” Krolia nodded and take her hand away, then said “I’m sure you will have questions.” 

He nodded and left.

  
  


They were debriefed early in the morning, not much was said by Keith, mainly just other Blades asking questions and Krolia answering them. During the debriefing, Keith kept his mask up, observing the interactions between Krolia and Kolivan. If they knew each other, they were doing a good job of hiding it.

_ What if Kolivan is my father? _ He jolted at this thought, surprising Krolia next to him and murmured an apology and then refocused on the debriefing. No, that wouldn’t make sense, he reassured himself. Kolivan and he had had many interactions, and Kolivan had never brought anything that would indicate this. Besides, he had memories of his father, on earth and in the shack. If these memories weren’t real, then he did not know what to believe.

No, he was just being slightly paranoid about talking with Krolia. He had no idea what to expect and didn’t know how he was supposed to responding to meeting her. 

When the debriefing ended, Krolia stood up and looked him, waiting for him to talk to her, but he needed something else answered before he could talk to her. 

“Give me a minute,” Keith said, to which she nodded. Heading over to Kolivan, he whispered “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Kolivan stared at him in puzzlement for a second, then moved further away from the other Blades in the room. 

“When you told me to not let emotions cloud my judgement, was it because you knew something about this specific mission or was just a general thing?” Keith asked, doing his best to remain neutral and not become angry. 

Kolivan merely stared him for a second, then replied “I knew that this mission might compromise you emotionally, and did not want that to happen. That was all.” 

“So it had nothing to do with the apparent fact that my mother was the spy I was supposed to extract?” He hissed at Kolivan, frustration coming through finally. 

At this, Kolivan remained silent. Keith continued, “If you knew that I would be compromised by emotions, why didn’t you send someone else?”

“I decided you were the best for the mission, and I also wanted to see how you would handle this revelation.” Kolivan paused, then continued “I also believed that it would provide you with some answers. That was your reason for joining us here, correct?”

Keith crossed his arms, knew that Kolivan was right about the last part. If Kolivan had not sent him on this mission, and had someone else do, then how awkward would have then been? He could just imagine it, meeting Krolia after someone’s else mission and the awkwardness that would follow. 

“I also did for a personal reason.”

Keith looked up at Kolivan, surprised by these words.

“Wait, what do you mean? I thought—”

“Kolivan is my father,” Krolia said, joining the two in the now empty room. 

“Wait, WHAT?!”

“Kolivan is my father,” Krolia repeated, staring at Keith’s confused face blankly.

Keith turned to look away, needing more time to process everything. He had a family, two actual living people related to him, but both of them had kept it from him. Why? Even if their reasons were just, Keith did not feel any less resentful for their actions. 

“I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but can I at least tell you why?” Krolia said, looking at him with that same feeling of hope and fear intermixed. He looked up her at saw, this, once again, and felt something tug at his heart. He nodded. 

  


They had moved from the meeting room to Kolivan’s quarters, which was larger than most members and had a small sitting area.

“When I had you, I knew that it would be safer for you to be without me, so I left you with your father on Earth. I decided that would be the safest place for you, it was untouched by the Galra and space travel through galaxies was not a reality on Earth.”

“Yeah, I guess figured that much, what I want to know is how you and Dad met in the first place, and if you know where he is.”

At the mention of Keith’s father, Krolia became confused.

“Did something happen to James?” She asked, concern furrowing her brow.

“Wait, you don’t know where he is either?”

Krolia shook her head, then asked “What happened to him?”

Keith looked down at his hands and feet, and said “He dropped me off at the county sheriff station and never came back,” He said thickly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Krolia’s mouth dropped when she heard this, disbelief on her face and hurt in her eyes. She looked down, then looked back him.

“I’m sorry, Keith, that was not supposed to happen. You were supposed to grow up on Earth with Austin, without the influence of the Empire.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s definitely not what happened,” He said bitterly, thinking about everything that had lead him here. 

“How did you end up with the Blade?” Krolia asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and changing the subject.

“Well, that’s a long story, but I’ll short it as much as I can. When I got kicked out of the Garrison, I tracked down one of my friends that was captured by the Galra, which is another long story. Anyway, my friend and some other kids from the Garrison, we found one of the Lions of Voltron. I was the Red Paladin, and also the Black Paladin at one point, but … I figured that they would be better with someone else leading, so I left and came to the Blade full time.” 

“You were a Paladin of Voltron?” Krolia’s face was lit up in surprise 

“Yeah, that’s how I found about the Blade. Speaking of which, how is Kolivan your father? I thought we weren’t supposed to have emotions and other luxuries like that,” Keith said, turning his head to look at Kolivan, who had been silent most of the conservation. 

“I’ve had my lapses in judgment, especially during my youth, though I do not regret them.”

“Huh,” Keith said, leaning back in his seat. He stared at the floor in front of him, processing. He had living family members, who sort of cared for him. Well, at least Krolia did. 

“Did you know I was her son when you met me?”

“When I saw your Blade, I concluded that it was not a coincidence, but did not dwell on it. As time went on, however, I saw more of her traits in you, and couldn’t deny what I knew was true.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did not want to give you false hope, so when Trugg and Ladnok began battling over Ranveig’s weapon, I knew that this was the time to see if it was true or not. A mother would recognize her child no matter how long they had been apart.” 

At this, Keith’s gaze shifted from Kolivan to Krolia, who looked back at him, with a look of hope and happiness, but he couldn’t bring himself to return the look.

“Keith,” Krolia said, bringing out of his thoughts (thoughts about how he should feel towards her, his mother) “I know this a lot to take in, but I want you to know that it was never my intention to hurt you.”

Keith sighed, standing up from the chair. 

“I know that you had good intentions, but that’s not happened. I thought you didn’t care about me. I always thought you left because you didn’t want me, and then Dad disappeared and I was left in foster homes, always moving around. Until I got to the Garrison, which didn’t turn well either.”

Keith unconsciously took out his knife and began rubbing the Blade insignia with his thumb, trying to process and not get upset.

“And then I get to space, fight against the Galra, and learn about the Blade. How I’m not human,” Keith continued, feeling a twinge of bitterness at learning the truth, “Do you know what that was like? Growing up on a planet, looking like everyone else, then finding out that maybe all those who called you a freak were right. You are a freak, deep down.” As he speaks, he remembers the kids at school that would make fun of him, for not understanding something that everyone knew about, making fun of him for being in foster care, and even memories from being with Team Voltron, being berated and teased, especially by Lance. 

“Do you know what that’s like?” Keith says, looking up from the ground, his eyes had drift down but now looked at Krolia, dead serious.

After a pause of silence, Krolia opened her mouth and answered.

“No, I don’t,” Krolia said, also standing up from her chair and moving towards Keith. 

“I don’t know what it was like to go through, and I probably never will. But I do know that you are my son and that I will do anything for you. I know you might not want it, but you will always have my adoration and affection.” Keith’s eyes widened when Krolia said this, looking like he wanted to interrupt her, but she kept speaking. 

“Leaving you on Earth was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I knew you would be save from the Empire. I know it will take some time for you to forgive me, but I will always love you.”  

With those words still hanging in the air, Keith did not know how to feel. He wanted to hate her, making her suffer like he had, making her feel the pain, but also at the same time, he desperately wanted to have her in his life. He had been searching for his family for how long? And now, here was someone related to him who actually loved him and wanted to be in his life. 

Taking in a deep breath, he began to process aloud. 

“Okay, umm, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to react to this, but I do want you in my life.” 

Krolia blinked and then her eyes brightened, halfway to a smile when he stopped her. 

“But I’m not saying I forgive you. What happened is something that will take more than one apology. Okay?”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you,” she said, with the half smile still there. 

“Okay,” Keith sighed, heading towards the door, then looking back to say “Goodnight.”

Krolia murmured something similar, and Keith departed. 

  


Turning back to Kolivan, Krolia’s eyes narrowed. 

“What you said before, the reason why you sent Keith, was that  _ truly _ the only reason?”

“In a way, yes. I knew that you would recognize him and ensure that he would come back. But,” Kolivan stood up and moved to where Krolia was by the edge of the table. “I also wanted my daughter returned to me. I may be the leader of the Blades, but that does not mean I did not miss you while you were gone, Krolia.”

“That is hypocritical, don’t you think? You tell others to set aside their emotions for the sake of the mission, yet you do not do the same.”

Kolivan frowned at this, then continued “I do tell others to do that, and I have become proficient at doing it, but there will always be moments where we all have lapses in judgment and let emotions influence our actions. You know this as well as I do.” 

Krolia sighed, knowing that Kolivan was right, that she too had done the same thing that she was accusing him of doing— not acting upon emotions, but still having times where it happened.

Kolivan placed a large hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“I am glad to have you back here, safe from the Empire, my dear daughter,” Kolivan said, face still neutral but his eyes shined with affection. Krolia moved her own hand to hold his on her shoulder, enjoying the steady weight of it which kept her ground in this moment. 

Ever so slowly, she eased herself in an embrace with him, bringing her arms to wrap around his board chest. He did the same, holding her against his chest, hugging her for the first time since she had gone undercover. 

They said goodnight to each other, then Krolia headed down the dimmed hallway to her old quarters in the main base. Despite not having been back for many deca-phoebs, the hallway felt the same and when she opened the door, she found that everything was still in the same place, cleaned by someone else. 

Like all the Blades’ quarters, there was simple bed, a desk, and an attached bedroom. On her desk, she found her old weapons— lazer blaster, another luxite knife, and the shock disks. She had thought that someone would have taken the luxite knife, as they were hard to come by, but it was still there, polished and glowing as she left it. 

_ If that’s still here, then maybe… _ Krolia thought to herself, hope rising up inside of her. How much it would be mean to her for it to still be there, still feeling hope as she pulled open one of the desk drawers. The drawer was empty, nothing inside but the polished material of the desk. 

Krolia paused for a tick, disappointment pushing out the hope, heart sinking in her— but wait, hadn’t she hidden it? Placing her hand inside of the drawer, she began to feel the seams of the drawer, trying to remember where the hidden compartment was. 

The black booklet was still there, covered in a still film of dust but intact. Picking it up gingerly, Krolia brought it to her face. The picture on the front was still as clear as it was first printed. 

In the picture, Krolia held a bundle of blankets close to her chest on her right side. Her back was to the camera, sitting on a porch of some kind, watching the sun set with the baby in her arms. 

  
  


When Keith reached his room, he struggled out of his Blade suit and collapsed into bed, too tired to shower.

He felt drained, from the physical part of the mission, fighting, and being thrown on the ground, to the emotional toll that came with Krolia. Sleep, he decided, was the best thing to do. His problems would still be there in the (fake) morning, but maybe the sleep would give him guidance. 

In his mind, he saw images of his childhood, ones which he had forgotten about— sitting on the porch with his father and looking at the stars. He saw himself, bright and soft, sitting next to his father, looking younger than the last time he had seen him. Keith remembered this, had fond memories of his father teaching him the stars. Now, in this memory, Keith stood to the side of his father, watching his younger self and his younger father. 

But this time, this time of remembrance was different— there was someone else, it wasn’t just his father and his younger self. Looking behind him, he saw a tall figure standing in the door of— the shack? He couldn’t remember if it was the shack or not. The figure moved to sit down next to his younger self on the smooth wood of the porch, wrapping a warm and soft arm around him. 

His younger self fidgeted and squirmed in the figure’s hold, wanting to run around and point out all the stars he knew now. The figure kept him there, pressed against their side. Keith crept closer to his younger self and the figure, trying to piece together who this person was. 

The figure was taller than his younger father, at least by half a head. As Keith moved closer, he could feel the heat radiating off the figure, remembering how cold the desert could be at night. But was this the desert or somewhere else? Keith felt his mind go into a haze when he thought this, confusing two places at once. 

Now behind the figure, Keith glanced down at the arm wrapped around his younger self, and he saw purple fingers tipped with claws. What? Who— ? 

Moving away from the figure and down the porch steps, Keith could see now who the figure was— Krolia. He  _ did _ remember her, but how? This memory was from his (maybe) five year old self, surely he would remember his mother being there with him on the cold night under the stars. 

Despite the memory being more than a decade old, Krolia almost looked the same as he currently knew her. Same hair, same marks on her cheeks, and same physique— lean muscles rippling under the lavender skin. But her eyes were different, there was a light in them that he did not see in her now. His father said something, eyes easy and relaxed as he looked at Krolia, who laughed, while his younger self pouted at the comment. Both his parents laughed harder when his younger self pouted more, crossing his arms. 

This movement caught Keith’s eye, taking his attention of his parents and to his younger self. With a start, he realized that his younger self was different too. 

His pale skin did not exist on his younger self, who had lavender fur that coated his body. The same marks which Krolia had on her face were on his, smaller and lighter in color, but there all the same. His hair was still dark, darker than her hair, more of the color of his father, but with a slight color change depending on the light. His irises were surrounded by a pale yellow, though they were still the same color—  grayish purple. 

As Keith stared at his younger self, the setting of the memory began to shift— it was no longer the shack, it was somewhere else, somewhere with a different landscape. His parents were still the same, still grouped together, still beside his younger self, showing him the stars under a clear sky, but the shack was different, still made from a type of wood, still a primitive building, but with a bright, white wood that shined under the light of the stars. The area around the not-shack was lined with white trees with glittering blue leaves and the ground was not a harsh orange-brown, but rather a soft pastel green. 

How is this possible? Keith thought to himself, still stuck in the dream. He never remembered looking like her, always like his father. Where did this memory come from? Where did it take place? Why had it only come back to him now? 

  


Keith woke up, startled and confused, on the floor of his room, cheek pressed against the cold floor with his back in an awkward position, His sheets were a tangled mess and his pillow lay several feet away from the bed. By the looks of it, he had tossed and turned in bed so much that he ended up out of it. 

He felt restless, as he clearly did not sleep well that night. Rearranging the twisted sheets and pillows, Keith sat down on the edge of the bed, still attempting to process the memory in the dream. It felt so real— being with his parents under the stars, but how could it be real? He needed answers. He needed to talk to Krolia.

Nervousness and uncertainty pooled in his stomach at the thought of talking to Krolia, uncertainty at what she would tell him and anxiety at what her words would do to him, what her words would mean for him. He knew that would have to speak with her eventually, but the dream had created a new sense of urgency inside of him. He needed answers about the dream, how it was possible and where it had come from, though he was wondering if talking to her so soon after meeting her would be worth the answers she could give him. 

Is it better to know and face her and the consequences of what the dream could mean (that he was more Galra than he thought he was), or is better to not and continue without that information? 

Standing up from the bed, Keith made up his mind about what to do. He had already decided that he wanted Krolia in his life, which also meant facing the consequences of the dream— that he was more Galra than he thought. It was one thing for him to look human and have Galra blood, something that he had gotten used to, but it was a completely different situation to look fully Galra and loose one connection to his father, who was most definitely dead based off of Krolia’s reaction. Accepting that he was more Galra than he thought would be worth it in the end— at least he would have one parent in his life. 

Opening his door, Keith practically ran to Krolia’s room, a few hallways away from his. When he reached her door, pounded on it, nervous energy rushing through his veins.

A surprised Krolia opened the door, mouth slightly parted at the sight of him, but her expression turned neutral as she gagged him.

“We need to talk,” Keith simply said.

Krolia nodded her head, then moved into her room, allowing him to enter. 

Krolia pulled out the chair by the desk, gesturing at it, but Keith sat on the bed, gripping his knees and making his knuckles white. For several moments, he stayed like this— knuckles white, breathing raggedly, eyes focused on the floor. Once his breathing had evened out, he looked up at Krolia.

“I had a dream last night, and I’m pretty sure you’re the only one that can explain it.”

Krolia regarded him with a strange look, like she was seeing him in a different light since meeting him. The look was still neutral but there was something else buried deep.

“What happened in this dream?”

Keith’s eyes darted back to the floor, his hands coming together to grasp each other in his lap.

“You and Dad were in the dream with me, we were looking at the stars together,” Keith said, then taking a pause to run a hand through his hair, “But the thing is, I don’t have any memories of you and while I was thinking this in the dream, everything changed. The stars that we were looking at changed, the landscape change, and I- I also changed.”

“What do you mean, you ‘changed’?” Krolia’s gaze had gone from that strange look from before to one of concern and she moved away from the desk, standing closer to where he sat on the bed.

“I looked more… Galran,” Keith said after a deep breath.

“Is that a bad thing?” Krolia said, expression changing once again to that strange neutral look. Keith’s eyes shot up to her, anger and fear boiling inside of them.

“‘Is that a bad thing?’” He repeated, throwing his hands to his sides. “Yes, it is! Do you know not remember everything I said yesterday about finding out I was Galra?!? I have no memories of ever looking any different from how I am now, and then I have that dream!”

Keith place his head in his hands, running them through his head several times, then moving them back to his knees. 

“I need to know if this dream is actually based on anything or not.” 

Krolia sighed, sitting down in the chair and regarding something on the desk before turning her gaze back to him. 

“It’s a long story. And I’m sure you will have lots of questions.”

Keith nodded, meeting her gaze.

“When you were old enough, your father and I began adapting and adjusting your phenotype to make you look more human. The plan had always been from the beginning that you and your father would go to Earth and live there, while I went and finished my duties to the Blade.”

“So… I wasn’t born looking like this?”

“No, when you were born, you resembled me than your father.”

Keith’s jaw clenched, taking in the information.

“The dream, then? It could be based on reality? Something that actually happened?”

“Yes, when your father and I changed your appearance, we also made sure that you would not have any distinct memories of me.”

“Then why am I just now starting to have these memories resurface?”

Krolia sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment. “It could be a variety of factors — being in space for long periods of time, all of the training and battles your body has been through, and possibly meeting me.”

“Meeting you? Why would that affect it?”

“Your father… might have changed the editing after I left to have that happen— that when you and I were reunited, those memories would come back to you,” Krolia had an amused smile on her lips while her eyes went back to the thing on the desk, thinking about Keith’s father. “He probably did it to make our reunion happen easier.”

“Bet he didn’t think this would be how we met,” Keith commented, looking down at the ground.

“No, he most likely did not,” Krolia said, bringing her eyes back to Keith on the bed. 

“I don’t know what happened to James, but I assure you, I will find out,” Krolia said with a look of determination.

“Why do you call him James?” Keith had thought this was weird when he heard her say it before; he was fairly certain that his father’s name was Adam.

“Oh,” Krolia said in a moment of surprise, then straightening up. “When we decided that you and your father would go to Earth, he decided it would be best to use a different name. Your father did not want anyone from his previous life to recognize him.”

“So his name wasn’t ‘Adam’?”

“No, that was the name that he picked. Your father’s name is James. James Steven Hawkins.”

Keith did not what to do with all this information, but there was one question that had been eating away from him since the Trial.

“How?”

“Excuse me?”

“How? How did you and my father even met in the first place?”

“Ah, yes. Your father ended up on a planet that I had been sent undercover to investigate.” 

“What? How?” Keith was more confused than before. Krolia scoffed at him.

“You don’t seem to know that much about your father, kit. James was an explorer from Earth who was captured by the Galra on the Planet Neptune. I was sent to Planet Neptune to investigate the possibility of a Lion of Voltron being on the planet. The Blade knew that the Galra Empire was looking for the Lions and had picked Planet Neptune as a potential location of the Blue Lion. That’s how your father and I met.”

“So you rescued him from the Galra?”

“No, I was also captured. My partner blew our cover and we were both imprisoned for treachery. I met your father while imprisoned and we escaped together.”

“But I thought that the Galra had never been to Earth or its solar system.” 

“That is true because of the Blade; myself along with other Blade members destroyed the Galra command ship that had been sent and its information about the Lion.”

“So you kept Earth from being discovered by the Galra?”

“I wasn’t the only one, but yes.”

“How humble of you,” Keith commented, making Krolia narrow her eyes at him.

“Do you have any other questions ?”

“Why did you leave?” 

Krolia pursued her lips and looked away from him. She knew that this would come up eventually, but it was still one of the hardest decisions that she had ever made. In all of her life, most of her decisions had been straightforward in thinking— fight the Empire, become a spy, leak information about a warlord. All of this was simple in her mind— it had to be done for the fate of the universe and to clear the atrocities that the Galra Empire had done.

But leaving Keith and James had been that was not straightforward and one that her mind continued to come back to, to question whether or not it was the right decision. There had been dreams in the past where she would go to Earth and find that the Galra had conquered the planet, with Keith and James’s bodies on display for her to see with marks of abuse still visible on their rotting skin.

“I did it to protect you and your father,” Krolia settled on saying this, in attempts to maintain her composure and also keep Keith from becoming upset. It didn’t work. Krolia saw the exact moment that Keith’s anger reached its boiling point, when his face changed from a passive expression to one filled with burning rage.

“You could have protected us better by staying with us!” Keith yelled as he stood up from the bed, fists clenched at his sides. 

“If you had stayed, Dad won’t have left me at the Garrison! We would have been together!”

“Yes and the Galra would have come for us!” Krolia yelled back at him. She needed him to understand why she left, why she would rather have an angry child yelling at her instead of a corpse or a brainwashed soldier.

“You and your father would both experimented on and tortured, and I would be imprisoned and most likely killed for being a spy! Is that what you would have wanted? To have both your parents taken away from you and be a play thing for the Druids?” 

Keith paled as she spoke, shoulders slumping and hands falling to his sides, seemingly collapsing in on himself. Krolia sighed, moving closer to him.

“Do you understand now?” She said, standing close to him, looking down at his bowed head. 

“I think I’ve understand that part, not wanting the Galra come for us,” Keith said in a hushed tone, then lifting his head to look her in the eye, “But that doesn’t change the fact that I grew up thinking that you didn’t want me.” 

“Keith, I know you may not believe me but everything that I have done since you were born was for you, to protect you. I’m so sorry that my leaving caused you so much pain and distress, but I was always going to come back to Earth to get you. You are the reason why I have done everything. I love you and I will never stop loving you.”

Krolia moved closer to him, moving her arms out to wrap around him, pleased when he did not pull away. Krolia embraced him, encircling him with her strong arms and moving his head into the soft fabric of her under suit. Taking a deep breath in, he realized that she smelled  _ right.  _ Like she was safe and would protect him— memories from his childhood that came back to him. Hugging her tightly as a child, and now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this set as a part of a series, we'll see if this actually happens. If you liked this, let me know, encouragement of any kind is greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://tenorswift.tumblr.com/)


End file.
